darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Abominations
As if it needed to be said, the creation of Abominations (that is, were-creatures Embraced by a vampire) is exceedingly rare, and never undertaken willingly on the shifter's end of things (unless that shifter has literally no idea what kinds of things they're dealing with, and even then, instinct tends to say HELL NO). Even if, somehow, a vampire manages to subdue and exsanguinate one of the Changing Breeds, most simply die, though the mechanics differ somewhat between the various Breeds. They all, however, get one chance to simply die instead of rising as an Abomination. They make a Gnosis roll, difficulty 6. If the roll succeeds, they die without pain. If they fail, they die in tortuous agony. Only if the roll botches does the shifter awake as an Abomination. The only way to influence this roll at all (short of direct Celestial intervention) is the usual mechanic of spending a Willpower for an automatic success, if so wished. * Garou Abominations are in a permanent state of Harano, and cannot escape this state with a Willpower roll (though they can spend a Willpower point as usual to have access to full dice pools). They also treat their Gnosis rating as Humanity for purposes of restraining their bestial urges (yes, that means it can go down if they do horrible things). The only way to avoid losing permanent Gnosis in this way is to offer what's left of their soul to the Wyrm, thus losing all free will and any hope of redemption. Any non-Wyrm rites the garou had are lost, and non-Wyrm spirits refuse to associate with the creature at all. * Bastet begin losing permanent Gnosis immediately upon Embrace at a rate of one per night, until they are completely severed from the spirit world. There is no way for them to stop or even slow this decline. * Nuwisha cannot be Embraced, period. They just die. * Corax and Mokole just make everyone's lives more fun when this happens. While Corax simply explode in a ball of solar fire (Helios don't play that shit), Mokole spend the short remainder of their unlives in an uncontrollable state of berserk frenzy, attacking everything within range (yes, this usually includes their sire) for a number of rounds equal to their permanent Rage, before going boom. * Attempting to Embrace an Ananasi is not only an exercise in futility, given their tendency to have several spiders (and thus points of blood) extant, it tends to lead to a mouthful of spiders. And even vampires don't like the idea of a several hundred Black Widows crawling down their throat. * Gurahl and Nagah are so rare that no recorded attempt to Embrace them exists. Rokea are so rarely seen on land (and vampires so rarely at sea) that it's debatable that any attempt in this direction has ever occurred. Presumably they follow the "standard" rules for Abominations, if you can call them that. Anyone even entertaining the idea of creating an Abomination through whatever means should check first with the wizzen. Category:Reference